A Lot Like Love
by xX hArMoNy
Summary: [LxJ] My fav pairing, please rr, criticism is welcomed my writing isn't top form, but oh well. Lily's diarythoughts mild swearing. Enjoy! [reuploaded]


**A/N:** Okay, this is the first time I have written from someone's POV in a fanfic. This is a Lily/James, hence the summary, and this is Lily's diary. Enjoy! (I hope…)

**Disclaimer:** I'm J.K., sitting here at my computer, typing this lame attempt of a fanfic. Haha, I'm jk. No, seriously, I am jk… (haha, geddit? Well, it was pretty lame…)

* * *

Punching the wall wasn't a good idea.

Not a good idea at all.

All that I gained were sore knuckles.

…

But HIM, of all people!

HIM!

And no, I'm not talking about God.

James Tristan Potter… is Head Boy.

James… bloody… Potter… is the friggin'… Head… BOY!

I get stuck with the most arrogant egotistical jerk in the world. I swear, that boy's ego is so big that one day he's not going to be able to fit it through the doors of the Great Hall.

Well, what happened was that I was innocently opening my Hogwarts letter for the final time with a plate of chocolate chip cookies… mmm… _heaven…_ cookies… need more cookies… with a plate of cookies… oh, they were marvellous, fresh out of the oven... covered all over with their chocolatey goodness and doughey innocence… and I was sitting there with the plate of cookies… ahh… the cookies… and the plate of cookies… COOKIES… cookies… yes, with the plate of cookies, and… oh, goodness, the cookies. I just can't get enough of them… the plate of cookies and I opened my letter (I tell you, those cookies were simply deLISH!), read the letter, got the badge (hang on a sec… I got the badge? Oh, I got the badge…), and then JAMES SODDING POTTER had to ruin it all by owling me…

_Hello Lily flower,_

_I know you'll probably start going on about my big ego and how someday I won't be able to fit it through the Great Hall doors as soon as you get this, but I'm just owling to say that I got Head Boy, and most obviously, I have the honour of working with you. Marvellous. Don't you agree?_

_See you at Hogwarts! )_

_P.S. If you didn't know, this is from Potter – James Potter._

Oh yes, absolutely SPIFFING, I get to work with Potter who thinks he's all that. Okay okay, I won't deny he is one piece of fine eye candy, but WHO AM I KIDDING! Every girl in Hogwarts is in love with him. How many James Potter & Sirius Black fanclubs exactly are there? you might be asking yourself. Hmm… last time I counted there were 52. And no, I'm not in one. It's so sad, isn't it. Girls always fawning over them… Potter and Black breaking their hearts. And then me and my friend, Hayleigh Vincent, have to bear their sobbing and wailing and cries of, 'But I thought he loved me!' and then we have to comfort them saying, 'He was a good for nothing bastard anyway,' to which they reply, '-sob sob sob-' and a lot more wails. The only thing I gain from THAT is a wasted 6 boxes of tissues. Hmm, I always wondered how those girls cry so much. Do they drink a lot of water? Don't they get dehydrated? But anyway. As soon as I got that PLEASANT (-sarcasm-) letter I dropped my cookie I was holding (damn you Potter) and it BROKE! –wails- Oh, sod it. Then I scrunched up that piece of parchment, on which was THE POTTER SEAL (oh my God, how big an ego can that boy hold?) in wax, and I threw it out the window, and it hit my DEAR sister Petunia –cough Fish-Face cough- on the backside while she was pruning the weeds. Hehehe… BWAHAHAHAHA! I SHALL RELEASE TERROR UPON THE WORLD! Oh sod it… my cookies have disappeared…

* * *

I went downstairs to get my cookies a few minutes ago. I'm quickly scribbling this down as Potter's in the bathroom. Yes, _James_ Potter. Well I was walking downstairs and _bang!_ Who should I bump into but the Head Boy Potter? Oh, lucky lucky me… I was walking downstairs two at a time as usual, jumping down like I normally do, and KA-BANG! Potter just appears out of nowhere (and he didn't Apparate) and bangs into me, resulting in me having a broken wrist and Potter with a couple of bruises. He's just admiring them in the bathroom right now. Oh, he's got a magnificent one just under his cheek which is all black-and-blue. –cackles evilly- And I never really believed that "egg-in-the-head" thing when you bump into someone, but Potter's ALSO got a marvellous one on his forehead, on his eyebrow. Bwahaha! Potter is ruined!

I am so evil.

* * *

**A/N:** Well hello hello hello goodbye goodbye goodbye. Plain and simple as that. Sorry for the short chapter, but this is just a taste of what the story will be like – if you like, submit a review. PLEASE REVIEW! If you don't like, submit a review anyway and flame, if you wish – the more reviews, the better I feel. –grins- Even if they ARE flames.

Toodles until later.


End file.
